Beacon for POWs
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Story three in the 'Stalag 13 before Hogan' series). As the war rages on in Europe, Remnant catches it. Ozpin allows his best students, to take on the most important task.
1. Chapter 1

(Story 3 in the 'Stalag 13 before Hogan' series.' After this, we only have one other).

(Beacon Academy. 1933).

Ozpin sat in his office, reading the reports he had received from Qrow. News not only of Salem, but of the growing dictatorship in Germany. He feared, what would happen should Hitler set his sightd on Remnant. He read the notes, and sat down in his office. Contemplating a plan. Suddenly, he saw paper with the words 'from Great Britain' written on the envelope, in red.

(Meanwhile, Salem's palace).

Salem and her associates stood in skepticism of the German soldier, standing in the throne room corner. Salem approached the man, and asked, "Who are you?!" She hadn't sent anything to Germany in years. As soon as the Great War ended, she paid little to no attention to the country.

The soldier said to them, "Guten Tag, Queen Salem. I am Captain Burkhalter of Luftwaffe. Upon orders, from General Von Platzen, I have traveled here. The continent of Remnant, is now within Der Führer's interest. He required someone to create an alliance with you, and I volunteered."

Watts, who'd been suspicious, asked, "Burkhalter? Odd name. The only man I know of, by that name, is Colonel Albert Hans Burkhalter." Everyone looked to him in suspicion, "I was well involved, with the German army, back when it had one."

Burkhalter sighed, "I am former Colonel Burkhalter. I became a Colonel at the end of the Great War, but due to Germany's demilitarization, a list was made. A list of officers, who would be demoted two or more ranks back. To teach them a lesson, I believe a Canadian General said." He walked forward, "The Inspector General informed me, that if I could make an alliance with you, they will raise up my chance to once again be a Colonel."

Salem asked, the rage clear in her eyes, "Why, for any reason, would I want to make an alliance with you people?"

Burkhalter smirked, "The Führer felt you might say that." He showed a map of the continent of Remnant, "The Reich desires to share control with you. We shall help you take control of the continent, and let you have the majority of it. Whatever you want to keep, you keep. The rest, will belong to the Third Reich." He opened a briefcase, showing pictures of all Salem's enemies, "We shall help you destroy them, if you shall let us have a small portion of Remnant and the surrounding islands. Anything you want, in exchange for that."

Salem thought it over. Her associates seemed to agree with Burkhalter, and she thought it might hold some promise. She said, "You have a deal, Captain."

(August, 1940). The islands of Patch, Menagerie, and others, tried to contact the kingdoms. However, all attempts were failing.

The chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna, was becoming furious. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He asked one of his soldiers, "Do you hear that?"

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Luftwaffe and the Kreigsmarine performed multiple assaults, on every island surrounding Remnant. A month later, they conquered the kingdom of Vacuo.

(Beacon Academy, October 17, 1940).

The students gathered, receiving word. The councils of the Four Kingdoms have decided that, despite their desire to keep students safe, the next generation of huntsman and Huntresses, may be needed. Teams like Team CFVY, would be assigned to guard Britain, and other nations that may need them. Teams like CRDL, who'd broken every rule Beacon had, and bullied other students, would be punished. Team CRDL, for their behavior, had been sent to the Russian Front.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had been summoned to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin said to them, "I have received word from Great Britain. They are planing something rather.." He tried to find the right words, "Interesting. No one who doesn't volunteer, will be in this. Volunteers only."

The teams looked at each other, knowing their agreement. They looked to Ozpin, and said, practically in unison, "We accept."

Ozpin informed them, "They are having people become prisoners of war, to aid other prisoners of war to get out of Germany. They preform espionage, stealing German information and getting it to the Allies. As well as sabotage, destroying Hitler's weapons of mass destruction. Allowing the Allies, a greater chance at victory." He looked at his students, "I know it may be very Huntsman-like, but it ensures your safety. At least, until the end of this war. That's all I can ask of you." He asked, "Would you prefer this, or combat duty in Stalingrad?"

The eight looked at each other, knowing that, while it wasn't going to help their combat skills, it would make their Headmaster happy. They said, "POW duty."

Ozpin smiled, "The transport will be here for you, soon."

Their transport arrived, and they flew into Germany, soon being shot down.

They were hauled off in a Gestapo truck. They were brought into Stalag 13.

A tall, lanky man with a monocle stood at the front gate. He said, "I am Colonel Wilhelm Klink of the Luftwaffe. Kommandant of Stalag 13."

He read who they were. Students of Beacon Academy. He read their rank equivalents. Nora, Ren, Blake, and Yang, were all Sergeants. Pyhrra was a Staff Sergeant. Jaune was a Technical Sergeant. Weiss, Sergeant First Class. But, what surprised him the most, was Ruby's rank. First Lieutenant. She seemed rather young. True, they all were young, but a fifteen year-old girl is a Lieutenant? He wondered what the Führer's enemies were thinking.

Klink departed to his office, and closed the door. Schultz, standing guard as usual.

A young man approached the Beacon students. A tall young man, dressed rather casually. Dressed in a gray, almost blue looking hoodie, and gray sneakers with black swirls. He wore black leather gloves, with the Scottish flag on the palms. He said to them, "Ye Oz's students?" They nodded, and he extended his hand. He said, "Captain Grimskull, RAF, acting Senior POW officer."

Ruby shook the hand offered, "First Lieutenant Ruby Rose. Sort of leader of the Beacon Academy. What do you mean you're, 'acting' Senior Officer?"

Grimskull chuckled, "I'm only in this position, until the US gets involved. Once they do, I'll happily step down." He motioned them forward, "All female prisoners, off to the women's barracks. The female officers will show Ye around there. Ye two, follow me. Takin' Ye into the tunnels."

After introductions, and seeing everything they needed to, the students of Beacon said, "Let's get to work."


	2. JNPR's first mission

(Only one review to respond to

Guest-keep reading. There's a logical enough reason.

Prison camp talk: Cooler: Solitary confinement).

(Stalag 13. November 12, 1940).

The students of Beacon Academy were being shown around by the Grimskulls. They'd seen every bit of the Stalag above ground, and met up in the tunnels.

Captain Grimskull said, slightly confused, "I'm surprised Hitler got one o' yer kingdoms. I heard yer advanced technology, could've crushed them. Given how ahead of the times it is. The Nazis can only build so many tanks."

Blake said, "True, our technology is advanced. But that doesn't make it perfect. Our tech has times where it acts up. Our guns jam, our bullets freeze, our scrolls break." She looked around, ensuring the Germans weren't listening, "Plus, Himmler had us cornered."

The young Scotsman asked, "Himmler? I thought the Wehrmacht conquered Vacuo, not the SS." He'd been confused. He'd one known the German armed forces, like the back of his foot. He knew Himmler commanded the SS, Gestapo, and all the intelligence. Göring was head of the Luftwaffe.

Blake said, "Yes, they did. But the SS placed in spies. The leaders of Vacuo, were corrupt. They didn't care what happened to their kingdom. They just cared to eat, and have good times. They would NEVER have noticed a spy in their ranks. Even if they did, they wouldn't care. No wonder Hitler had them hanged."

Grimskull couldn't believe it. He said, "Tha' can't be. I've known the headmasters of the Four Academies for years. The head o' Shade Academy is the least corrupt man in all o' Remnant, behind Ozpin."

Blake said, unphased, "That's why he fled when the Panzers, rolled into the Kingdom." She connected two wires on the communication device. She sighed, "Just wish his assistant wasn't a German spy."

Grimskull said, "Guess we should've seen that coming. After all, she taught the German language, and was named Helga." He shrugged, "Oh, well. Nothing we can do about it now." He looked over to Jaune, who'd just been interrogated by Klink. He said, "Ye remember what Ye were supposed to?"

Jaune replied, "Name, and rank, yeah." He looked over to his team, "What's going on over there?"

Grimskull said, smirking, "Ye better get ready for Yer first mission, Jaune. Team JNPR is going on it's first sabotage mission!"

(Later).

All the POWs gathered in the meeting room. Grimskull was at his planning board. He said, "Here's the plan. Roll call is in about.." He checked his watch, "Thirteen minutes. Schultz counts eighteen men in line, every night. Van Winkle, the barracks guard for the Women's barracks, counts fourteen in line every night. Team RWBY will provide the distraction on the women's side of the fence. Warden and I, will provide the one on the men's side. Team JNPR, well go over the fence, here.." He pointed to the left gate, "Then, once Ye pass tha', Ye will meet up with French spies who've stolen the new tank, the Germans have made. Ye'll plant the bomb, inside the tank's turret, set it off, and wait for the dogs to find Ye."

Blake asked, in fear, "Dogs?!"

Grimskull chuckled, "Don't worry, Blake. They won't hurt Ye. We've trained 'em otherwise." He continued, "Once the dogs get Ye, I'll be called to Klink's office to explain. After tha' Klink will put Ye in solitary, and then we'll be done for the night."

The students of Beacon looked at the bomb, they'd been handed. Yang whispered, "You'll do great. You'll go out, with a Yang." She laughed at her own pun.

Blake said, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just remember the plan."

Weiss only said to the others, "Good luck." She looked to Pyhrra, "Not that you need it."

Ruby said, "See you soon." She walked up to the women's barracks, leading the rest of Team RWBY, Pyhrra and Nora. They waited for Roll Call, and soon, it happened.

The men of team JNPR, were getting ready. Ren, calm and collected, was ready, holding the bombs in his coat. Jaune, was nervous. He'd never seen a tank before. Let alone sabotaged a German one. The roll call bell sounded, and they walked out.

The prisoners gathered, and the Sergeants started counting.

As Van Winkle got to seven, Yang fell over, acting sick. Van Winkle caught her, the rest of Team RWBY rushing to her. Allowing Nora and Pyhrra to escape.

Meanwhile, Schultz counted the prisoners in the men's side of the fence. Grimskull fell over, as Schultz caught him. Warden and the other prisoners rushed to help, allowing Ren and Jaune to go over the fence. Team JNPR reconvened, and looked for their French contacts.

A tank rolled up. One of the French said, "Can you believe that Göring? Forcing those poor Faunus to build this thing, and brining it back to Germany!"

Team JNPR heard this, and walked over to the tank. The lead Frenchman said, "Hello. Corporal Louis LeBeau, Free French Air Forces."

Jaune introduced himself, "Sergeant Jaune Arc, from Stalag 13. Heard you're up to join us, Corporal."

LeBeau said, "Qui. I am. I volunteered to join Stalag 13, and help sabotage the Boche. Anything for France." He looked to the other Frenchmen with him, "They all volunteered for other missions. But, I want to help others, not fight on the front. I like saving the lives of men our side. I like saving life, I don't like taking it."

Jaune said, "I know how you feel." He looked to other French, "If you're all getting out of here, you best get going. Louis, you best get to your plane, and get ready to get shot down." As the French scatter the hyper active Nora, took out her hammer, and aimed for the turret of the Nazi tank. She converted it to grenade launcher mode, and fired one into the turret. Ren patted her on the back, and Pyhrra kept look out for the Germans.

Meanwhile, back at Stalag 13, the two Sergeants had no idea what was going on. Team JNPR hadn't been present for Roll Call.

Klink walked up to the line, after hearing four prisoners were gone. He said, looking to the Senior officer of the prisoners, "My dear Captain Grimskull. I know the game. You divert my two highest Sergeants, and give your birds a chance to fly."

Grimskull said, "Kommandant, I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about. Escapes by other prisoners, are none of my business. If they've escaped, I'm afraid I wouldn't know."

Klink said, "Well, you're about to." He yelled, "sound the alarm, let lose the dogs! All prisoners confined into barracks! All guards on search!"

The guards did as ordered. The alarm was sounded, and all dogs let loose. They searched through the night, looking for the missing prisoners.

The French fled, as LeBeau got into his plane, ready to be shot down. Team JNPR, stood there waiting. The dogs found them. Nora knelt down and petted them. She said, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good, sweet, German doggy?!"

Ren said, "Nora, these dogs are supposed to capture us. I think Klink might be a bit confused, if he saw you petting one."

Nora said, disappointed, " Oh, fine!" She got up, and raised her hands in surrender.

Pyhrra laughed. She said, "After the war, Nora. After the war." She knew how much her friend loved dogs. They thought about getting her one, after the war.

The dogs started barking. The guards found team JNPR. As predicted. Klink locked them into the cooler.

Grimskull and Team RWBY stopped by. Their beloved Senior Officer said, "The French got away. The Krauts never suspected a thing. As predicted, Klink is furious and the escape hasn't gone on record. Nice work." He walked away as team JNPR smiled.

Ruby said, "You know, Sir, I'm kinda jealous that they got to go on their first mission, and I had to stay behind. All we've done is get information."

Grimskull said, "I'll let you know, when Ye get yer first sabotage, Lieutenant." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Just wait, it'll come. Ye just need to be patient."


End file.
